YUNO MEETS LIGHT YAGAMI
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Light would do if he met Yuno Gasai? Well here is your chance, one day during a investigation a girl pops up in the men's bathroom as L states "Babysit her until we come back" which as we all know Yuno is a bad girl who does not follow what anyone tells her. Read a funny yet tragic story of hope and sadness.


Yuno Meets Light Yagami

Tokyo, NPA Office

"L I am gonna go to the bathroom" Light said as he fixed his pants as L nodded as he is eating chocolate cakes. Light walked from the office as he is walking down a white hallway with windows. He goes inside the men's bathroom when he hears a sink breaking and some laughter. Light looks inside and sees a girl with pink hair on the floor as she has a bloody hatchet in her hands. Scared and confused he goes inside as he looks at her body and examines her. "Perfect body, but why does she have a hatchet?" Asks himself as he touch her cheek as she jumps up and shockingly Light jumps back hitting his head on a sink. "Ah shit" He said as he seen the girl float in the air as her hair is all over the place. She is now on the floor as she turns to him "You. Where am I?" She asks directly as Light looks around and then looks back at her as she is in his face. "YEEEGAH!" He said as he whacked his head again on the sink. "Owwwww" He moped as he is holding his head. He had a stream of blood down his face.

"You are kind of a wimp for a 20 year old" She said as she is holding her hatchet. Then she swung it as it barely missed his hair. Scared Light raced to the door as she quickly runs to the door and breaks the door in half. "After you" She said as the bottom half of the door breaks in two as Light is speechless as he bows and walks out. He currently has 10 tissues in his hands all in blood as he walks inside the office. "I found someone" Light said as the girl walks inside smiling with still the hatchet in her hand. "You found another girlfriend, man you are a player" L said as Light darted a look at L as he turns around and writes another thing on his list of "Things that makes me wanna Kill him" he turns back around as the girl is gone.

"Man she is like a child" Light said as Matsuda said "Its good pratice for later" He said as he smiles awkwardly as Light turned to him. "For the record, me and Misa have no intenton on having a child" Light said as "Light I'm pregant!" Misa siad as Light turned and said "NOOOOO" He said as Misa looked at him as she seen the girl eating L's sweets. L however is looking at her quite angerly. "Man Light, this new girl of yours is a uncroopertive piece of work. And I know" He said

Then they got a call from the third Kira. "L, we have another one" Aizawa said as L got up and raced to the door he stopped and said "Light, you are on babysitting duty until we figure out where her parents are. Remember she has access to the fridge but only the non sweets, Because I like sweets. She also has permission to play the PS2" L said as Misa said "Oh my gosh, you babysitting, never seen you do that" Misa said as Light facepalm his face. "Okay lets watch this piece of work" Light said as he turned and seen her gone. "The hell" He said as he looks up and sees her on the banister above them. "Bombs away!" She yells as she drops his laptop as Light was putting out his arms. It shattered on the floor. "LITTLE GIRLLLLLLLL" Light yelled as Yuno screamed as she started jumping from pillar to pillar. "Who does she think she is Tarzan?" Light said as Misa looked at Light, "Yo girl, what's yo name?" Light asked her as she said "Yuno Gasai" Yuno said as Light pulled out the death note and wrote her name down. 40 Seconds later she dropped to the floor and died.

"That should do it" He said as they heard moans behind them. They both turn as they seen Yuno get up as she did not die. "You stupid asswipes, I switched the papers with real notebook paper" She said as Light darted a look at her "THAT'S MY PLAN! HOW IN THE FUCK DID SHE GET THOSE?" Light yelled at her as she pulled out manga. "Bro, read the damn manga you will learn somethings" She said as he read Volume 12 of Death Note. "Oh….I don't get it, please tell me" Light said as Yuno slapped him "It's you dumbass! Learn from your mistakes" She said as Light smiled as he rubbed her head "Maybe you are nice after all" He said as Yuno had a hold of his phone. "Give that back" He said as Yuno dropped it in the fishtank. "YOU LITTLE ASS!" He yelled as Misa was laughing as she held her stomach as a hand popped from her anus. "Oh no" Light said as Yuno stopped in her tracks as Yuno was already in a nurse outfit and preforming a delivery. "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" He asked "Stole them, what else did I get them? Oh and I did see your transexual dresses in your closet and L pictures" She said as Light blushed as a thing popped from Misa's womb as it smacked Light in the face.

Light seen the baby as he pointed the gun and fired "DEMON!" He yelled as the baby exploded in blood as he was sweating. Ryuk came in "You fucking dumbass, that was not no demon he was your son idiot" Ryuk said as he gave him a death eraser. "It only works on the death note not real life" He said as Light pointed the gun at Yuno. "Bye bye. ASSHOLE" He said as he fired at Yuno. "Night" He said as Yuno got back up "ARE YOU IMMORTAL?" He screamed as Yuno pulled out a death note. "BYE BYE MOTHERFUCKER" Yuno said as she wrote Light's name down. "Hold on, this is not supposed to happen for another five volumes. I die in Volume 12 if I die now Death Note would have ended and it would not be popular. So if you kill me the manga will be less popular and can change the time relativity and change pop culture


End file.
